


Яшма

by Stumbling_Stone



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stumbling_Stone/pseuds/Stumbling_Stone
Summary: Сторми водит худощавой рукой по ее бледному аристократичному лицу и еле сдерживается, чтобы не оставить на нем пару царапин.





	Яшма

Сторми водит худощавой рукой по ее бледному аристократичному лицу и еле сдерживается, чтобы не оставить на нем пару царапин.

Диаспро лежит на кровати, прижавшись щекой к спине сидящей рядом ведьмы и думает, как к этому пришло. Казалось бы. Вот только что она гонялась за Скаем с намерением обезглавить его рыжую невесту, как вдруг в ее жизни неожиданно появилась Сторми. А все Скаи и Блум ушли на второй, а затем  
на третий, четвертый план…

Кажется, все началось именно тогда. Блум была на Эраклионе, к своему жениху приехала. А Трикс, вроде как, как раз за ней пришли. Айси поплелась за назойливой рыжей феей, а Дарси смылась в неизвестном направлении, оставив младшую сестру в одиночестве. А потом она совершенно случайно встретила Диаспро. А потом… У них завязался разговор. О том, как они ненавидят Блум, о том, как она сломала им обеим жизнь. А потом Диаспро попросила о еще одной встрече.

С тех пор Сторми практически каждую неделю посещает покои бывшей невесты эраклионского принца, а на прощанье, под рассвет, целует и слегка прикусывает губы феи.

Диаспро кладет свою голову на колени ведьмы, а та откидывается на подушки и тихо выдыхает, наслаждаясь их мягкостью. Левой рукой сначала проводит по щеке принцессы, как бы случайно задевая пальцами мягкие красные губы, а затем треплет золотые волосы, на что получает неодобрительный короткий стон. И усмехается.

Блондинка переползает поближе к ведьме ради поцелуя. Легкого, почти что невесомого. Сторми нагло облизывает губы Ди, а та, обидевшись, отворачивается на другой бок. Синеволосая обнимает фею со спины и с хрипотцой в голосе, чуть больше, чем обычно, просит перестать.

— Тебя не было целый месяц! Где ты была? — задает девушка вопрос, что мучил ее на протяжении этого времени. Ей начинают плести какую-то чушь про сестер и Винкс, про которых слушать ей вовсе неинтересно, и поворачивается обратно, чтобы заткнуть болтливую девчушку. Та раздраженно фыркает и закрывает глаза. Диаспро прижимает Сторми к себе и гладит по непослушным кудрявым волосам. Она в ответ обнимает фею и уже готова заснуть, если бы не внезапно откуда-то появившиеся лучи солнца. Садится на кровати и смотрит в окно. Рассвет.

Ведьма собирается встать с кровати, как ее руку ловит чужая.

— Останься подольше, — просит все еще лежащая Ди. Сторми одергивает руку и встает, направляясь на балкон. Принцесса подрывается, чтобы догнать беглянку. — Приди этим вечером. — Они смотрят друг на друга, после чего еще несколько минут стоят просто так.

— Обязательно.

Диаспро провожает взглядом ведьму, а затем направляет его на рассветное солнце, что сегодня цвета яшмы.


End file.
